Divine Infinity
by RythmicComa280
Summary: Are you looking for a well crafted fanfiction with deep storyline and characters you can really get to know? SCREW YOU HERE'S THE FIRST INSTALLMENT IN MY SERIES 'A MASTERCLASS IN IDIOCY! A self insert series of stupidity and screwing around to the max. Book 1/17 Yeah, that's right. 17. I HAVE NO LIFE T T. Rated M because I don't trust myself to be kid friendly.
1. Stupid Beginnings

**With this I begin a hellish rampage through seventeen (your eyes do not deceive you I really do intend 17 of these) of my favourite anime and game worlds. I will turn everything I can into a joke, mock everyone and ruin the plot.**

**This is A Masterclass in Idiocy Book 1**

**No coffee makers were harmed in the making of this chapter… but I was… a lot**

**Stupid Beginnings**

''Your proposal is intriguing.'' Alpha gave me his equivalent of a curious face. Being made entirely of a strange, black crystalline substance makes emoting hard. He rubbed his hand against his chin in a half-decent imitation of a human mannerism.

I gave an exasperated sigh, ''How long was it that you thought about it before you dragged me back here after I presented the idea?'' Being half asleep wasn't fun and interdimensional travel wasn't easy, especially when you're being taken against your will.

''Six point three seconds.'', he raised an eyebrow (I was used to his versions of expressions and I could also identify what he was expressing through his immense aura alone), ''Why? How long was it for you?''

''About the same.'' I clenched my fist, if he was going to call me back instantly what was the point in sending me back in the first place.

''Sorry about that, I forget how fragile humans are.'' He replied to my thoughts. I had forgotten that he could read minds, ''No you didn't, stop lying to the audience.'' His tendency to break the fourth wall whenever I intend to write about our encounters is also a problem.

''What's your answer!?'', I smashed my fist against a table that materialised in the empty space specifically for that purpose. He gave a nod and began to search for a suitable place to send me. As he worked the most spectacular thing happened; a pink portal opened and a knight in gleaming golden armour, wielding a massive and powerful blade stepped through, cape flapping regally.

''Prepare yourself'', he warned, ''I have come for the throne of God!'' Alpha noticed nothing as usual having spaced out while in the process of searching, idiot. The knight, undaunted, charged and swung his blade. I expected something flashy like an explosion or disintegration but the sword just stopped six inches from Alpha's 'skin', stopped by nothing more than the energy generated by his existence. It was one of the most anticlimactic things I'd ever seen.

The knight stepped back in surprise but quickly recovered and continued his assault. The blade stopped at the same distance every single time and the knight grew angry, drawing a second- wait… was Alpha drooling!? I lost all interest in the man brutally assaulting Alpha when I realised that the God hadn't just 'spaced out' but had gone to sleep altogether. I didn't even know he could sleep! Or drool!

I stared, confused and entertained in equal measure, wondering how long he had been able to rest at all. Normally, due to being the source of all energy in every universe and an all-knowing entity, he would be completely energized at all times as well as being incredibly, phenomenally bored because he knows everything. A chair formed behind me and I sat down, aware now of a second aura of immense power, though nowhere near the scale of Alpha.

''What in the-?'' The short white and blue anthropomorphic creature stared at the sleeping Alpha (who was still standing up). He looked at me, then the knight, and then back to me.''… I don't want to know'' he face-palmed

''No you don't'' I confirmed, giving the creature, who called himself Shade, a knowing smile. He was another God-entity and was almost as insane as Alpha. Being a God seems to suck.

''Alpha!'' he shouted, snapping the crystal man out of his stupor. Alpha looked at his old acquaintance, still oblivious to the man trying to hack him to pieces and failing miserably. ''Coffee-maker's broken'' Shade stated, holding a pile of dust and scrap metal in his hand.

''Did you try punching it?'', Alpha suggested 'helpfully'.

''What the hell do you think caused this?'' Shade's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

The God stood still, once again wondering what he should do about it as simply sat and watched the mysterious knight unleashing attacks of devastating power and immense magical spells on this target. Alpha didn't notice until the man cried out: ''Fight me you damned coward!''

Alpha looked at the man and that was all it took. Instantaneously overtaken by fear for the pressure that was suddenly surrounding him, the poor wretch attempted to flee through the gloriously pink window he had entered through. ''I have an idea'' Alpha's aura was filled with malicious intent. With a single inkling of an intention, and a click of his finger for effect the fleeing man, his weapons, and his portal were reduced to dust. I didn't bother questioning that he had turned a portal between worlds to dust despite it being literally impossible. Questioning Alpha only lead to confusion.

A moment later the dust particles reformed in Shade's hands as a shiny new coffee-maker. The hedgehog-thing stared at the device and then back at Alpha. ''That was cool.'' His admiration was evident as he turned to leave.

''You just turned a guy into a kitchen appliance…'', something like this was weird even for these idiots.

''And it was mildly entertaining for a fraction of a second.'' He wasn't as sad as he usually would be; after all I had agreed to be a form of amusement for him. Or more accurately, I was so bored that I volunteered.

A portal opened behind me, glowing with black energy. Wait, what? Black light? That was a new one for me, and I've seen some pretty weird shit. Alpha approached me, a smile in his aura, ''Have fun.'' He said cheerfully.

''Wait I don't even know anything about where I'm going or how I'm supposed to get mixed up in stupid crap!'' I protested as he tilted the chair I was sitting on backwards into the portal. He stopped for a moment and removed the chair from existence. I got to my feet and stared curiously, waiting for him say something.

''Shit's handled'' he grinned maliciously and backhanded me hard enough to propel me through the portal.

I tumbled out of a small room in an avalanche of empty cardboard boxes that Alpha had probably put there to make me tumble through looking like a huge idiot. Both the backhand and boxes were dick moves, though through his hand he had transferred all of the necessary information (*cough* bare minimum you bastard *cough*) to me so that I'd know where to go. I smiled at the efficiency at which he acted like an asshole. ''Well played'' I spoke to the air, knowing that he could hear me.

I looked up and down the hallway, attempting to get my bearings and find out where I was in this stupid Academy when a boy in uniform crashed into me in a ridiculous hurry, having come from a corner that I conveniently happened to come out next to me. He got back up and dashed past me, apologizing as he did. I grinned wolfishly, target acquired. I pressed my finger against the now magically imbued red gemstone pendant that I always wore around my neck, my ordinary clothes flowing like embers rising from a fire from the feet upwards, replacing itself with an IS Academy male uniform.

Aside from changing my clothes back and forth to fit in wherever I went, the pendant had one other ability that it would probably lose when I left this world. I stared down at the small object as it changed from a gemstone into a technological marvel in hidden form. The (currently) tiny mechanical object would put me on par with the other 'protagonists' of this world and make this ever so fun.

I gave my new toy one last maniacal grin; reminiscent of the time I spent as a psychologically damaged madman who only wanted to hurt people. I used to be pretty fucked up. Luckily I wasn't like that anymore, though I would still enjoy the item hanging around my neck (who wouldn't?). I ran my hand through my afro, ensuring that it was nice and poofy, gave my glasses a quick clean and smiled at myself. ''Let's get this party started''

I moved down the hallway quickly, leaving the boxes for someone else to either fall over or get rid of, hopefully the former. I made my way to class 1 with a pace somewhere between rushing and casual, guided by the magical transfer of information that Alpha had performed. I was still surprised that the backhand hadn't hurt at all, with Alpha I at least expected to die from touching him. But If I had died then this journey wouldn't be much fun and someone like me was pretty difficult. I realise that you don't know what's so different about me so while you watch me walk though corridors I'll narrate an explanation for you.

I am one of a somewhat rare type of person who holds no links to destiny. This also means that not even Alpha himself can alter the course of my life unless I will it. People like this aren't all that uncommon so they wouldn't be that hard to find, what makes me special is I'm actually willing to do all kinds of crazy shit to help free myself from boredom. Finding someone like me was nigh impossible, even for Alpha.

I spotted the sign for class 1 and picked up my pace slightly and made it to the door. I reached out my hand to open it when someone started talking to me. The woman suddenly appeared at my side and commented with a scary business-like expression, ''You must be the new transfer student.'' Alpha had already set things up for me.

I turned to the dark-haired teacher and noted that she was very very scary so I could only nod at her statement. Upon my confirmation her eyes darkened and she slowly raised the black book she held in her hand. ''You're late!'' She shouted as she flung open the classroom door and hit me hard enough to send me half stumbling, half falling into the classroom and straight into the podium that the other green-haired, glasses-wearing teacher was standing behind.

''Ah, violence'', I reached up dramatically before letting my hand drop, '' my only weakness. How did you know?'' She gave me a terrifying glare capable of burning holes in steel so that I'd get up and start taking this seriously. I scrambled to my feet and bowed slightly at the class as my name appeared on the board behind me as I introduced myself. ''My name is Alex!'' I spoke quickly, hoping that I would get away from this reasonably unscathed.

''You will take the seat next to Orimura.'' Her voice was commanding as she indicated to the girl on the right of the only other guy in this entire school and getting her to move to a seat down the back. I sat down awkwardly as the class resumed and hoped I'd be able to keep up enough so that the scary one wouldn't have to give me extra tutelage.

The class passed without incident and when lunch came around rumours and news of my sudden entrance were spreading across the school at high speed. I just sat there and waited for an interesting person to appear. It didn't go very well, the girls crowded me instantly and one in particular, a girl with ridiculously long sleeves and hairpin-things that resembled animal ears had become fascinated by just how curly my afro was and kept trying to touch it.

When the girls had gotten over my existence a little and I was finally able to breath, Orimura approached and introduced himself. ''Orimura Ichika. Nice to meet you.'' He held out his hand for me to shake.

''You may reconsider that stance in due time.'' I mumbled, grinning maliciously to myself.

''I'm sorry, what did you say?'' He tilted his head so that he could hear me better.

''Nothing.'' I shook my head and put the 'evil' schemes to one side and taking his hand. ''Nice to see I'm not alone Orimura''

''Call me Ichika.'' He gave me a friendly smile.

''You can call me Alex.'' I knew enough about Japan that I could tell that the family name is always said first.

''So where're you from?''

I reached back and lightly batted away the excitable girls sleeve-covered hand, ''I'm Irish.''

''Well isn't that a surprise.'' A pompous and accented voice rang out and a blond girl appeared next to us. ''I never thought I'd meet another from the British Isles''

I gave her an unimpressed, irritated look. ''That's technically incorrect since only Northern Ireland is a part of Britain. I'm not from there. Actually I'm from the complete opposite end of the island.''

''The entirety of your country is still taken into account when someone says 'British Isles'.'' She looked a little annoyed that I'd corrected her.

''That's fair I guess.'' I conceded, she was right after all.

''This looks like a party.'' Another girl with an odd ponytail-like hairstyle approached with a smile on her face. ''Mind if I join?''

''Not at all.'' I said nonchalantly, ''I need some decent conversation anyway''

''Yes do join us Ms. Shinonono.'' I could easily tell that the English girls smile became ever so slightly strained, even as I fended off the sixth petting attempt. These girls didn't get along.

''That's a lot of negativity.'' I joked, hoping to distract them from each other. They all stared at me blankly except for the English one, who laughed. It suddenly occurred to me that they were all hearing me speaking Japanese and had to quickly explain that 'no' was the English word for 'iie' before they understood my joke. I presume that Alpha moderated the translation effect because I was able to explain without accidentally telling them 'no means no' which would have gotten incredibly confusing after a while. When they'd understood what I was saying I gave Ichika a little wink and asked ''Are you going to introduce me to your lady-friends?'' This question caused both girls to redden slightly but went straight over Ichika's head without him realising what I was implying.

''This is Shinonono Houki, my childhood friend.'' He stated gesturing to the brunette. ''And this is-''

''Cecilia Alcott, English Representative Contender!'' She stated proudly. ''I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, how rude of me.''

I waved away the questing hand once more and heard the one behind me grumbling something about 'not giving up'. ''Alex.'' I stated simply. I was about to continue when the door slid open and a short girl with light brown hair tied into twintails with bright yellow bows barged in. Her uniform was very different in that it lacked properly attached sleeves, how they stayed on her arms was something I never bothered to question.

''Oh, hi Rin.'' Ichika gave her a wide smile that caused both Houki and Cecilia to narrow their eyes slightly. One girl was viable, two was unlikely, but three shouldn't have been possible. How did this guy get three girls? This was what was going through my head as I carefully observed each girl and how they interacted with him and each other.

''Orimura!'' the scary teacher slid the door open with power and authority. ''Come with me!''

Ichika followed her sheepishly and all three girls stared after him. ''So!'' I began, drawing their attention to me. ''Do all three of you… y'know… him?'' I avoided the word as it always sounded weird to me.

They nodded as one and started glaring laser beams at each other a few seconds later. I started laughing uncontrollably at them causing to divert their fiery gazes to me. ''What's so funny about that?'' Houki's voice was dangerously calm.

''Only that he hasn't noticed a damn thing.'' They lowered their gazes at my words but perked up again at what I said next. ''I wonder what evil schemes I can cook up to change that''

A moment later the bell rang, Rin returned to her class and the others to their seats with evil grins after my sly statement. Being evil is serious business.

The girl behind me planted her hand on my head and petted me lightly. ''Satisfied?''

**My face be like -_- in that situation. And yes my hair is curly as fuck, all I have to do to initiate afro mode is not cut it for about six to eight months. And if you're wondering why Honne was obsessed with the fro it's because she's a derpy character and they do that.**

**In the next chapter: STUFF! THINGS! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!**


	2. Psychopathic Twat Syndrome

**Well hello again my… friends? Probably not. Anyway, welcome back to 'A Masterclass in Idiocy, Book 1: Divine Infinity' and now a confusingly stupid chapter title.**

**Psychopathic Twat Syndrome  
><strong>

The first day went off without a hitch, though I did spend a lot of it just a bit terrified as after school hours I was chased down by overly curious girls who hadn't seen any boys besides Ichika in a while. It's actually kind of depressing if you think about it. So I didn't. Depression is never a good thing and I wasn't willing to risk a relapse.

Things got stranger when I discovered that my roommate wasn't Orimura Ichika, but instead the fiery Lingyin Huang. She crushed my foot when I first walked in and it took a lot of begging and panicked explanations to convince her I was about as knowledgeable as her about this. She seemed to react best when I said: ''Well the guy who took care of my enrolment is a sadistic bastard wh enjoys watching me squirm, both literally and figuratively.''

''Fine'', She consented after a while, ''but if you have even think of perving on me I'll kill you!''

''You don't have to worry about that, my indifference is a thing of legends if I apply myself.'' This was a joke but it was also very serious, if I decided not to care then it was impossible to get me to notice, for example; I had chosen not to care if my attempts to get Ichika to notice the girls caused him irreversible pain. ''Can I call you Rin?''

She thought about it for a moment before deciding that she didn't like me enough (or at all). ''No''

''That's fine with me'', I decided to do everything to call her by the much simpler pet name because 'Lingyin' is just annoying to say. ''Shortstack''

So I continued like that for two days, making constant short jokes and pissing her off but to no avail. Then I hit the jackpot: I made a flat-chest joke. It earned my a broken nose and a kick in the stomach (I moved back too quickly for her to get her intended target between my legs so she settled for the next best thing) but she finally let me call her Rin on condition that I never said anything that again. Being immobilised by the kick and my bloody nose I could only give a thumbs up.

After she had dragged me to the nurse's office and I was 'all good' I woke up the next morning completely unmarked. Thank God for Divine Intervention.

The next few days were unremarkable aside from a new Representative Contender in the form of a French boy whose masculinity I questioned. What was interesting was the day directly afterwards. I had discovered that if I jumped off of a high place that I would be warped to safety automatically (don't ask how I found out) so I decided to do a little power abuse.

At about half passed six in the morning (I'm a really early riser, sadly it's against my will) I leapt out the window of the room while shouting, ''Orimura and Dunois' room please!''

A moment later I fell through a black portal and was flying upwards at a perfect angle to enter a certain window. Luckily the window was open. I made a point of dramatically sweeping the curtains open as I crashed into the boys' room. ''GOOOOOOD MORNING!''

They both panicked in different ways. Charles backed up against the wall while holding the duvet up to his neck in a very feminine way of cowering, adding more fuel to my suspicious and proverbial fire. Ichika on the other hand flailed about for a second, got tangled up in the various sheets and fell right out of bed with a small yelp. Best idea I have ever had.

''How the hell did you get in here!?'', Ichika shouted after he and Charles had recovered.

''Your window was open.'' My reply was vague and was accompanied by a friendly smile that said that was all there was to it.

''Oh.'' They both spoke in unison, their mouths in the shape of little circles in their confusion.

''Anyway, what're you guys up to.'' I continued, acting like nothing was amiss.

''We were sleeping!'' Ichika said quietly with a clenched fist.

''I was bored; I've been awake for almost an hour!'' It was about seven by then.

The conversation became pretty normal after that; we all had breakfast and enjoyed some casual bro-talk. Sadly my repeated jabs about the three suitress' he had were completely lost on Ichika. Damn that kid's dense. His concern of course was the fact that I was eating their food, despite being more of an intruder than a guest.

Things got interesting again when class time came around. I was very annoyed by the fact that all of the girls were somewhat obsessed with us three boys, especially Orimura seeing as he's the Brunhilde's brother. (An accurate representation of my face when I found out: O.O.) It was very annoying, so what came next was a lot more than just a pleasant surprise.

When the new transfer student was announced I didn't pay much attention, believing that this would simply become another Orimura lover. I was overjoyed when she backhanded him hard enough to make a pimp jealous. Someone with some sense at last! Thank you God!

I suddenly became aware that I had actually said those last two sentences out loud because I was receiving a mixture of angry glares and some curious stares. Mostly the angry ones though. What made it weirder was when a voice that echoed from the distance, one that I recognised, actually replied. ''You're welcooome!''

''If you value your sanity, don't ask questions.'' I explained simply. Luckily they were all too wierded out to push me for an answer.

The rest of the class was very awkward and when it finally finished I was relieved. When a message that I had been waiting for since day one finally arrived I was ecstatic.

Ms. Orimura had ordered all PIS (Personal Infinite Stratos) users were to report to Arena 1. So she was finally ready. Of course the other students crowded after us eagerly, wanting to see personal users in action.

''Welcome! Welcome to the testing of a brand new IS unit, I am your host, Tabane the Genius!'' The voice of Tabane Shinonono rang throughout the arena. She really thought highly of herself. Wait, why did I know so much about her? It was almost like I knew her personally.

''This will be a match between those with personal units!'' Chifuyu's voice echoed across the intercom as girls flooded the spectator stands. The six of us were all standing in the middle of the arena. ''The teams are Orimura, Dunois and Alcott vs _**(censored last name)**_, Huang and Bodewig!''

''Thanks for the assist Chi-chan!'' That voice was so cheery it hurt, and Houki didn't seem very happy to hear it. ''Now, summon your IS units!''

They all did as they were told, only Ichika having to call his unit's name to summon it. They all stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to summon my unit as I analysed theirs with an expert eye I really shouldn't have had. When I was satisfied in my knowledge that my team was clearly superior I finally summoned my IS.

''Black Apollo!'' I decided to make a show of it. A moment later I was standing in mid-air in an IS that was very intimidating. The arms and legs resembled a knights armour in a way, but they were jaggedly designed with clawed feet and pointed fingers as well as decorative spikes and usefull spikes on the knuckles. The wings were large and resembled those of a large bird. The main thing I noticed was that it was almost completely black except for bright, neon-like lights that lined it in a decorative fashion and glowed with bright red energy as well as the large canister strapped to my back. I knew that the canister contained its own gravitational field as well as several other scientific additions that I didn't really understand to stop the liquid nitrogen coolant from completely evaporating. A large cannon materialized over my right gauntlet and I pointed it at Charles.

''That doesn't look safe.'' Ichika's pointed out the obvious.

''It's clear that none of us are team-players, so how about we pick targets.'' I spoke to the girls on either side of me as I watched Cecilia pull back behind Ichika and Charles to get a better sniping position before the match started. ''I'll entrust Ichika to you, Laura, Rin, you take Alcott and I'll deal with Frenchy.''

They seemed to agree with my choices, and Laura in particular was looking bloodthirsty and dangerous despite the ridiculously unbalanced appearance of her Schwarzer Regen (due to the large cannon attached to the right side). Rin had no objections.

''Start!'' Tabane shouted out excited to see what the IS we had collaborated to make could do. What the-?

At the moment of her voice I had fired. The cannons recoil was so powerful that it was immediately forced into a vertical position, but the orb of highly volatile and explosive energy connected. The two at the front were hit hard by the shot, Charles was knocked back into Cecilia and Ichika was knocked to my right. This opening that I had created was essential.

I immediately switched to my close-range weaponry, a massive kite-shield with a miniature, self-sustained Absolute Defence field and a large broadsword with a blade edge made of the same energy that I had fired from my cannon.

Laura dashed off to the side to clash with Ichika as Rin and I made our way forward to deal with the other two. Charles attempted to slow us with shots from his twin assault rifles but I adjusted my position to cover us both using my shield. In the meantime Cecilia released four bits from her wings that flew around firing some very irritating lasers at us.

I gave a simple reply in the form of the sudden appearance of two missile pods above my shoulders. I risked getting hit a couple dozen times to unleash my bloom of napalm rockets that locked on to and swiftly hunted down the pesky bits while Rin attempted to get close to Cecilia only to be intercepted by Charles. One glance below told me that Laura was dealing with Ichika with relative ease due to her use of an Active Inertia Canceler.

While we fought I could hear the girls cheering for Orimura and Tabane cheering for me which was incredibly distracting. All this went on as more and more information was being fed into my mind about Black Apollo's immense armoury. This IS was built for the sole purpose of completely eradicating a target. Which is precisely my style.

''Boo.'' I gave Charles a sly smile and pointed four massive cannons, one on each hand and shoulder, directly at his face. The blast propelled him into the ground and cleared the way for Rin to take out Cecilia. The aforementioned decided it was best to get away and withdrew the two surviving bits, unfortunately for her this meant being targeted by my missiles and she was too late to remember this fact, getting showered in a glorious blaze of napalm. She screamed in surprise as the burning liquid that now coated her IS began to eat away at her shield energy at an alarming rate.

''Rin, clear away the napalm with a few shots of your cannons!'' If she wasn't quick, Cecilia was going to die. This was the unfortunate thing about my weaponry; they were designed to cause fatalities rather than win contests.

I turned back to Charles who had suddenly gotten close and was swinging a weapon that I could only presume was a shield piercing device. It connected with incredible force and drove me back. This time when I opted for melee combat I didn't summon the shield, instead I brought out a second broadsword, unwilling to question why this IS had 30 of them (two was all I could use without accessing Second Shift).

I swung the pair of large blades without much effort and quickly drove Dunois backwards. He attempted to provide covering fire for himself and caused some minor shield damage before I attached the two blades at the hilt and summoned my shield once again. My energy was now at 247.

I spun the weapon with practised ease while simultaneously defending from his shots. What surprised me was the fact that I had experience with this IS, what the hell was going on? But it wasn't the time for that. I carved through Dunois' shield energy swiftly and efficiently and he was out of the game in a few minutes. I turned to inspect the battlefield.

Cecilia was safe and having a dogfight with Rin, but judging by her hit and run attack pattern her shields were incredibly low and Rin's victory was almost guaranteed. Below me Ichika was starting to gain the upper hand over Laura and was beginning to push her back. I decided to lend a hand and end this now.

''That's right, take 'em all out!'' Tabane gave a bloodthirsty cry when she saw what I had brought into my hand.

Attached to my right arm was a cannon with a length over twice that of Black Apollo's height and a barrel width of about three meters. It was intricately designed and looked just as deadly as it really was. A lot of time and loving care had gone into making this monstrosity. This was Black Apollo's strongest weapon; the Nova Cannon.

''Charge to non-lethal level'' I ordered the system. The other four were suddenly aware of the weapon I was carrying and stopped their fighting to stare at me. Once it had fully charged to the point of disabling the target (20% of full charge) I pointed it at Ichika and Laura, who were standing right beside each other. Neither reacted fast enough to get out of the way and whatever was left of their shield energy was consumed in the glorious beam of red energy. When I pointed it at Cecilia I made appropriate calculations to compensate for her depleted energy, reducing power to 10% before ending the match.

I lowered the smoking barrel of my weapon as our victory was announced and everyone stared at me. So this was the power of a late fourth generation type IS that was specially focused on destruction. I knew everything about this IS, including the fact that I had built the core myself and that it responded to almost all users, male and female. I had a lot of questions for Alpha.

But first; glory.

**Black Apollo is OP to the max. But that makes it more fun for me. Now to answer the different comments I've received.**

**tomy98:**** I'm evil because reasons and I won't be taking any of the girls.**

**Shade The Artyhog:**** You're my friend, your opinions will be ignored.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington: ****First of all I love your username. Thanks for being nice and my afro is currently in the of mid-stage (aka the shit stage) growth so it's not that big at the moment but it is very thick and curly. On a side note my beard is also coming along quite nicely.**


End file.
